


This Isn't a Kissing Book, is it?

by Salaveena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Dean getting tied up, Dom/sub, F/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaveena/pseuds/Salaveena
Summary: Reader is in a friends-with-benefits style relationship with both Sam and Deaneach chapter is a different moment between her and one or both of the boyspreviously named Sensational Competitions





	1. As you Wish; your wish is our command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night of drinking and movies after a hunt brings some confessions about someone’s sex life, and other’s desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @spnkinkbingo 2019   
> square filled: Drunken confessions  
> pairing: Sam x reader x Dean  
> Beta’d by the amazing @felix-the-white-wolf and @blushingjared on Tumblr

Another day, another hunt that ended up with them all beaten and battered more than it should have. Though in hindsight that could have been her fault for going in before knowing that what they thought was a simple vampire was really a Manananggal, damn thing nearly took her head off before the brothers found it’s lower half and sprinkled salt and garlic on it, which in her opinion is a very anti-climatic way of killing it.

A grunt from the front seat brought (Y/N) out of her musings as she glanced over to Sam, who was adjusting himself, probably stiffening up from sitting for so long–at least she had the whole back seat and the bonus of not being a 6’4” giant to stretch out and enjoy herself. Taking pity on the giant of a man, (Y/N) decided to say something.

“Dean, can we stop at the next station? I want to stretch my legs.”

“(Y/N), you have the entire back seat to stretch, you’re fine,” Dean grunts, annoyed.

“Actually, I agree with her. We all need to stretch our legs,” Sam cuts in before (Y/N) could reply and Dean groans.

“Fine.”

The next stop was only a half a mile away after that and it was soon enough that Dean pulls in and both (Y/N) and Sam were out of the car before Dean even turns off the ignition, both eager to move around.

Dean rolls his eyes as he goes into the gas station, Sam and (Y/n) staying outside to talk.

“How’s your arm doing?” Sam asks and (Y/N) looks down at the bandages covering the claw marks the beast had inflicted on her.

“The bleeding stopped, they weren’t that deep” she says, brushing off his concerns as she sees Dean come back, alcohol in a bag.

“Get back in the car, I want to get home tonight,” Dean grumbles.

Once they get back to the bunker Dean opens the first bottle of alcohol, offering some to (Y/N) and Sam.

Hours later the three of them are in the man-cave and drunk, Princess Bride playing in the background as they laugh at a stupid story Dean is in the middle of.

“-okay okay, so I walk up to her and her friend after having flirted with her all night, and her friend shows interest as well, that night was wicked, I made them cum so much”

“Lucky girls,” (Y/N) pipes up from where she is sitting upside-down on the couch “No man has ever made me cum.” That comment turns the happy light-hearted atmosphere between them serious, and a little shocked.

“You can’t be serious,” Dean says, flabbergasted as (Y/N) moves and sits right side up again to take another sip from her bottle

“I’m very serious, no guy has really bothered getting me off, kinda why I stopped having one-night stands.”

“(Y/N) that’s… uh–”

“Maybe we can change that,” Dean says, interrupting whatever his brother was saying.

“What?” both Sam and (Y/N) look at him in questioning shock.

“Dean, why would you suggest that?” Sam asks.

“What? The three of us are consenting adults, we’re both attracted to her and I know she’s attracted to us.” Dean cuts off (Y/N)’s attempts to argue that with one look “Trust me sweetheart, I have seen you ogle us when we’re shirtless.”

The truth of that statement brings a blush to her cheeks.

“But, uh, what if we want more than a one-night stand?” Sam says, hastily adding onto his statement when both his brother and (Y/N) give him questioning looks. “I-I don’t mean like full on dating but–you know, not just one night together.”

“So, you want to be fuck buddies with (Y/N)?” Dean says.

“Yeah,” Sam says, “not the words I would use but… yeah.”

Both the boys look at (Y/N) as if asking for her opinion. Thoughts of fucking them swim through her mind, memories of fantasies she would get herself off to in the past igniting a warmth between her legs and she had to lick her suddenly dry lips.

“If you two make me cum, tonight, then yes,” she says, making them smirk as they get up and go to her, their impressive heights towering over her.

Her mouth goes dry as she gazes up at the two men, who look at each other and smirk.

“I bet I can make her cum first,” Dean says, making Sam scoff.  
“Like hell you can. I’ve got this,” Sam growls, the sound making (Y/N)’s thighs quiver.

Then the thought pops in her head. She’s not  just going to sit here until they figure things out; she wants to cum, she’s gotta make them make her cum.

Sam and Dean’s conversation is cut off when Sam feels small hands slide down the front of his pants, delicate fingers brushing just above the base of his rapidly swelling shaft. Sam’s head turns to look at (Y/N), eyes widening as he looks into her lustful eyes as her fingers tease the skin above his shaft.

“Oh fuck,” Sam says breathlessly

“Are you two just going to argue, or are you going to fuck me?” (Y/N) purrs as her hand finally encloses around the base of his shaft, drawing a groan from the taller man.

“Sweetheart, get ready for the ride of your life,” Dean growls, grabbing her face and slamming his plump lips against hers, his tongue diving into her mouth, bringing with it the taste of the whisky he was drinking.

(Y/N) moans into the rougher kiss as she feels Sam’s hands start to explore her body, both men urging her to stand up between them. Her hand slips out of Sam’s pants as she stands, both men closing in around her, Dean in front as he kisses her senseless, and Sam behind her as he slides his hands up under her shirt. The feeling of Sam’s dexterous and calloused fingers brushing against her skin as they travel up to her breasts makes her wiggle, her ass grinding against the impressive bulge in Sam’s pants. The feeling of her grinding making him groan and press against her, which makes her in turn press against Dean.

Dean parts the kiss and moves his lips to start marking up her neck while Sam gropes (Y/N)’s breasts through her bra. She gasps at the twin sensations, her head tilting to the side to give Dean more room to kiss. He kisses and marks her neck, from little love bites that will be gone tomorrow to dark hickeys that will last a while. As Dean is attacking her neck, Sam slides his hands to her back and undoes her bra underneath her shirt.

(Y/N) bites her lip from the sensation of Dean kissing her neck as she pushes her ass back against Sam’s crotch, eliciting a groan out of the taller man. Dean pulls away from her just long enough to pull her shirt off, then starts kissing her neck again, and Sam slides her bra off, but the two men are still completely clothed. a whine is drawn from her throat as she tugs on Dean’s shirt

Dean chuckles. “Impatient, aren’t ya, sweetheart?“

"Don’t be a tease,” she says, turning her head and capturing his lips with hers, gently biting his bottom lip before sucking on it erotically. He kisses her and nips at her lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. (Y/N) moans into the erotic kiss and pulls him closer feeling his impressive length throbbing in his pants as he presses against her.

She slides her hand between them to cup his bulge, provoking a groan as he bites his lip and looks into her eyes, his dark green ones clouded with lust. She holds his gaze for a moment, letting him see the lust in her eyes before she turns and looks at Sam, finding him shirtless. He gazes at her lustfully, towering over her like a predator looking at its prey; the sight of him looking at her like that makes her knees weak. He kisses her, having to lean down to reach her. She turns around to face him while kissing him, giving Dean the chance to strip.

As Sam devours her mouth, Dean strips down to his boxers. (Y/N)’s hands explore Sam’s torso, and she sighs into the kiss as she feels his defined abs rippling under his scarred skin. Sam’s own hands start to explore her body, going from her sides, to her stomach, to her breasts, and just exploring everywhere he can touch. Her hands slide down, inching towards the low waistband of his jeans, fingers exploring the entrancing V of his hips, only just dipping under his waistband teasingly  
“(Y/N),” he grunts into the kiss, “stop teasing.”

She smirks. “And what is it that you want, big guy? Where do you want me to touch?”

Sam grunts and his hand closes around her wrist, moving her hand down his pants to touch his throbbing shaft. “Right here, touch me.”

She gasps at the feel of it, fully hard, in her hand. “Holy shit, you’re huge,” she mumbles against his lips.

“Do you think you can take it?”

“I want to fucking try,” she says as she kisses him deeply.  
“I’m still here too,” Dean reminds them as he presses his - also impressive - length against her ass, provoking a moan from her as she parts the kiss with Sam to twist around and kiss Dean.

“I know, I thought you were enjoying the show.”

“I was, but you know I want some of that too,” he says, his voice dark with lust.

“Then come get some,” she purrs, prompting him to smirk and pull her close, pressing against her as his lips captures hers in a heated kiss.

While she kisses Dean, Sam comes up behind her and gropes her breast with one hand, the other hand slipping into her pants, where he finds her wet from their actions.

“Oh? Already wet for us I see,” Sam purrs into her ear, making her whine as she bucks her hips into his hand, desperate for him to pleasure her. Seeing her desperation makes Dean chuckle.

"So impatient. You might want to give her what she wants Sammy, or I’ll have to do it myself,” he says, looking at her lustfully.

“Please, I want to cum,” (Y/N) begs, hoping that they will get her to cum.

“How do you want us to make you cum?” Sam purrs in her ear, making her bite her lip as she tries to figure out what she wants them to do.

“M-Make me cum with your mouths.”

Sam licks his lips. “Your wish is my command,” he growls in lust as both he and Dean work together to strip her of her pants, revealing her already soaked panties. Sam lays her down on the couch and slides her panties off. Once the garment was off and she was completely naked, (Y/N) spreads her legs to show the two her soaked folds, resisting the urge to slide her own fingers between those folds to pleasure herself. She feels Sam place his large hands on her thighs to hold her legs open and he gazes at her, not just her lower body but all of her. She is so attractive to him and now he finally has the chance to pleasure her. Her breath hitches as she sees the look on his face, her cheeks flooding with warmth before he slides himself between her legs and gives her folds a big lick before diving in.

Holy fuck, his tongue was incredible, his skill bringing moans and gasps from her as her eyes land on Dean, who was watching her reactions while massaging the bulge in his boxers.

“Dean, come here, let me taste you,” she says between her moans as Sam tortures her with his tongue. Dean groans and drops the last piece of clothing he was wearing before approaching her, stroking his throbbing cock along the way.

“Open up sweetheart,” Dean commands her once he is close enough to press his weeping tip against her lips. (Y/N) eagerly follows his command, opening up her mouth and swallowing Dean’s cock.

“Holy shit,” Dean groans. “Fuck, her mouth is amazing Sammy.”

“Her pussy tastes great too,” Sam says against her clit, the vibrations making her cry out against Dean’s cock.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, gripping her hair and starting to gently thrust into her mouth as Sam continues to pleasure her with his tongue.

This goes on for some time, Dean getting deeper down her throat while still being gentle, unsure of the limits of what she can take; Sam slides his fingers into her, stretching her out for their cocks. It was then, as she felt her body tighten with a building orgasm, that Sam curled his fingers and brushed against her g-spot, making her cry out and pull her mouth off of Dean’s throbbing cock just as he was about to orgasm.  
“Sam! Do that again!” she says, and he listens, making her cry out. “Sam! Dean! Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“Fucking hell,” Dean groans, closing his hand around his spit-soaked cock and stroking himself as he watches (Y/n) fall apart for them, watching her claw at the cushions as she gushes on Sam’s face, the sight making Dean cum on her chest and face.

“Mmm, fuck that was hot,” Sam says as he pulls away.  
“Fuck yeah it was,” Dean agrees as they watch (Y/N) collect herself after that orgasm.

“You think you’re up for more?” Sam asks, stroking himself slowly as he looks at her cum-covered form lustfully.

“Fuck yes,” she says with a smirk on her face, and Sam climbs on top of her.

“Are you on birth control?” Sam asks.

“Yes, now fuck me,” she says as she wraps her legs around his waist.

“As you wish,” he says before he slides into her slowly.

_‘As you wish…..'_


	2. As you Wish; your wish is our command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader experiences Sam and Dean’s skills during their friendly competition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For spnkinkbingo 2019  
> square filled: Cunnilings  
> Beta’d by: @blushingjared @felix-the-white-wolf and @winecatsandpizza on tumblr

Moans fill the air as she cards her fingers through the soft long locks of the man between her legs. Sam Winchester. She honestly couldn’t remember how this started. Perhaps something to do with the words she blurted out to the brothers a week ago while she was drunk.

“No man has ever made me cum.”  
The two brothers took that as a challenge which started her friends with benefits relationship with the two of them. Well boy did they make her cum–with their fingers, with their cocks, and most importantly, their talented tongues.  
“F-fuck Sam, I’m gonna cum again!”

(Y/N) moans, pathetically humping Sam’s face as her fifth orgasm builds, and Sam doesn’t slow down one bit. In fact, he growls against her; the vibrations against her clit sending her straight off the cliff and into blissful orgasm. Her voice screaming his name.

“Mmm, fuck that’s hot”

Sam growls as he finally pulls away from her throbbing clit, swiping his tongue against her one last time before climbing over her and settling his hips between hers to push inside her.

Her back arches as she looks to the foggy windows of the impala. She couldn’t see out of the car, nor could anyone look in to see Dean devouring her. His tongue swirling around and around her clit, teasing her before finally swiping his tongue against her clit, making her cry out for him before he begins to swirl his tongue around again.  
“Dean stop teasing me,” she begs.

Making the man smirk against her, before his tongue connects with her clit and went in on it. Forcing her to cry out again before Dean stuffs her panties into her mouth.

“Shhhh,” his voice rumbles against her; the feeling bringing a whimper up her throat.

“Don’t want us to get caught while I devour this delicious pussy.”  
And devour it he did, making her cum again and again; six times before pulling away and taking the cloth out of her mouth.  
“How many times did Sam make you cum with his tongue last time you were with him?”  
“F-five.”  
“And how many times with his cock?”  
“Th-three.”  
“I’m gonna make you cum more times than that,” Dean promises as he slid into her.

(Y/N) doesn’t regret her drunken confession, not after experiencing the Winchester brothers’ tongues and talent.


	3. Blow your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Dean tells him about (Y/n)’s blowjob skills, Sam asks her to blow him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @spnkinkbingo 2019   
> square filled: blowjob  
> Beta’d by: @blushingjared @colagirl5 and @thoughtslikeaminefield on tumblr

(Y/N) had seen it before. Hell she had even had it in her, but now, kneeling before him, Sam’s dick was fucking massive! In the back of her head, she partly cursed Dean for bragging about her blow job skills to Sam. Once he requested with those cute fucking puppy dog eyes of his; she couldn’t refuse.

“If it’s too much you don’t have to sweetie,” Sam’s caring words cut through her thoughts and she looked up at his concerned face. “I-I know I’m a lot larger than my brother,” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“N-no, I’m going to do this I just…need to get over how fucking massive you are.” (Y/N) said, making him blush.

“(Y-Y/N)-” whatever he was about to say was cut off with a groan as the woman finally took the tip of his throbbing length into her mouth. “Holy shit!” His exclamation brought a wave of confidence through her. Oh she could do this and he would enjoy this.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take much for Sam to become a whimpering mess. Some sucks, licks and only getting half of his length down her throat and he was attempting to hump her face like a desperate teenager. (Y/N) especially loved the drawn out groan he made when she hummed around him.

Once she needed air, she slid him out of her mouth, licking the tip as she lets her throat relax. Looking up at Sam’s face, seeing his hooded eyes looking back at her, dark with lust as he watched her swirl her tongue around his cock.

“Fuck, I want to fuck your pretty little mouth,” Sam growled.

“Why don’t you?” those words uttered from her sinful little mouth, was enough to make him snap. Sam grabbed a fist full of her hair and slid his length into her mouth before starting to thrust forcing himself slowly deeper and deeper down her throat until his balls start smacking against her chin with each thrust. Sam watches this with satisfaction as her drool started sliding down her chin from around his cock.

“Fuck, you look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth” Sam growled, continuing to fuck her throat.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he said, pulling himself out of her mouth and using his hand to finish himself off onto her face.

“Fuck, you look hot like that.” Sam groaned, looking at her cum covered face. “Let’s get you cleaned up babe and after that it is your turn to be pleasured.”


	4. Ours to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: Dean and Sam share their girl over the library table…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @spnkinkbingo 2019  
> square filled: Spitroasting  
> pairing: Sam x Reader, Dean x reader  
> Beta’d by: @blushingjared @salute-your-sergeant and @felix-the-white-wolf on tumblr

(Y/n) was sorting books in the library when they approached her. One set of lips started to pepper kisses on her neck, while the other started whispering in her ear.

“We both want you, sweetheart, right now,” his husky voice purrs in her ear, his green eyes glinting with lust.

“B-both of you?”

The lips kissing her neck abandoned her skin in favor of whispering in her ear like his brother did. “You think you can handle both of us at the same time?” The taller man purred, pressing against her back so that she could feel his hardened length against her.

“You don’t think I can?” She fired back, pressing back against him and wiggling her hips. The moan she received in response brought one corner of her mouth up in a smirk and that smirk made Dean’s eyes darken.

“Oh we know you can sweetheart, but are you ready for it?” Dean asked.  
“Yes”

“Yes what?” he asked, eyes darkening more. (Y/n) knew what he wanted, they’d done this sort of thing before.

“Yes, Sir,” she said, and the response from both of them was instant. Dean’s lips met hers in a breathtaking kiss while Sam gripped her hips and started nipping at her neck.

It didn’t take long before they were pulling off her clothes and exploring her body with their callused hands and it took even less time for Sam’s hand to delve between her legs while Dean’s massaged her breasts. Sam groaned when his fingers encounter her wetness, delving in and sliding one, large finger deep into her.

“So fucking wet already,” Sam purred in her ear “This pussy is just begging for me to bend you over the table and fuck you.”

“You do that and I’ll fuck her pretty little mouth,” Dean said as he pinched her nipples.

“Oh fuck yes.” (Y/N) moaned and the boys instantly started moving. Dean walking around the table as Sam bent her over it, both stripping as they do their separate actions.

“Still on your birth control sweetheart?” Dean asked as Sam rubbed some lube onto his cock

“Yeah, now fuck me,” (Y/N) said.  
“Fucking gladly.” Sam growls as he positions himself and starts sliding his massive cock into her, groaning as he feels her tightness encase him. “Fuck, still so fucking tight.”

Dean smirks and hooks his thumb into (Y/N)’s mouth. “Open up sweetheart,” he said as he brought his dick to her mouth. (Y/N) eagerly opened her mouth to take his length in as Sam started to slowly thrust his hips, a wet squelching sound accompanying his movements.

Dean slid his dick into (Y/N)’s mouth carefully, starting his own thrusts. Both boys speed up their thrusts until they pounded into their shared woman from both ends. Dean’s balls slapping against her chin as Sam’s smack against her clit, driving her closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck, she is tightening up, mmmm, fuck! You close (Y/n)? You gonna cum on my cock?” Sam groans as his grip on her hips tightens to the point that he might bruise her.

“Mmmf, nnmmfh.” (Y/N) voices around Dean, making the man groan as her throat vibrates around his throbbing cock

“Fuck, I’m close too.” Dean groans, pulling out of her mouth to jerk himself to completion on her face.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Sam groans as he thrusts into her harshly before unloading into her, triggering her own orgasm that she screams out as Dean cums on her face.

They sit there, panting a little as they tried to get brain function going again after those mind blowing orgasms.

“We… we have to do this again.” Dean says as he collapses into a chair.

“Agreed.” Sam nods as he sits in his own chair.

(Y/N) just nods, still out of breath from having her men use her so amazingly.


	5. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is usually dominate in the bedroom, but today the Reader takes a shot at that role….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @spnkinkbingo 2019   
> square filled: Dom/Sub  
> pairing: Dean x reader  
> Beta’d by the amazing @blushingjared on tumblr

He was always in charge, commanding her with that smirk of his and a glimmer in his green eyes. What’s so great about being dominant anyways? The submissive had all the power, didn’t they? Damnit, She wanted to try dominating next time they fucked! Mark my words Dean Winchester, I will be dominant!

The plan was set in (Y/N)’s head and the time of attack was soon approaching. It wasn’t long before Dean came to her for a good fuck. He came into her room with that hot smirk and she lured him to her bed before pouncing and twisting them around and tying his wrists to the headboard, much to his surprise.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” He growled, tugging on his restraints.  
“I’m going to be dominant this time” (Y/N) purred as she slipped off her panties to reveal her wet folds to his gaze.

“Sweetheart….” Dean said, warmly.

“Please Dean, I want to try” (Y/N) said, causing Dean to pause.

He let out a sigh, “Fine.”

She squealed with joy and bounced on his lap, making him groan. “Sweetheart,” he said through clenched teeth.  
“Ahhh ahh, no. You can call me mistress” (Y/N) said.

“You’re enjoying this way too much” Dean said with a bitch-face that he learned from his brother which earned him a giggle from the woman straddling him.

“Maybe just a little~ now let’s see…. I… I have no idea what I’m doing…” she admitted, her confidence draining quickly at the realization.

“Well… you could do reverse cowgirl,” Dean suggests. His words sparking her confidence back up and earning him a kiss. (Y/N) quickly took off Dean’s pants, taking the time to lap at his impressive length with small kitten licks. Her teasing licks made Dean groan low in his throat before she turned around and straddled him with her ass facing him. The moment his shaft slowly slid into her tight warmth was exhilarating to them both. The pleasure coursing through her, making her brain stop working for long enough for Dean to work the knots of his bonds free and quickly push her down onto the bed.

“Wha- Dean!”

“One thing you need to learn,sweetheart, is that I’m always in charge” Dean growled in her ear as his hand closed around her throat, restricting her breathing just enough to make her head swim as he started pounding into her.

Lesson learned, Dean was always in charge.


End file.
